Our First Time
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: After a fight with her boyfriend, Naya decided to go to Cory.


_**Our first night**_

Cory sat in his living room, tired from the long shoot that day. He had no idea what to do, but even though he was tired, he couldn't sleep.

For 30 minutes, he just flipped through TV channels. He knew most of the commercials by heart, so he sat on his couch, disguised his voice and pretended to be one of the men in it.

As he yawned, he heard his bell ring. ‚It's 11.45 p.m.', he thought. ‚Who would visit me now?'

Cory rubbed his eye and opened the door. „N…Naya? What are you doing here?"

It was raining, it was cold, and Naya stood there, soaking wet from head to toe. „Can I come in?", she said and Cory noticed her sobbing voice.

„What happend? Are you okay?", Cory asked and started to panic. Every bad thing that could've happened to Naya came to his mind. Did someone hurt her?

„Can I stay here tonight?", the latina asked and looked Cory in the eyes.

„Of cause you can! Wait here. I go get you some towels"

After Naya dryed her hair, Cory gave her one of his T-Shirts and boxershorts.

„Do you want a cup of tea? Or something else? What about a blanket? You must be freezing!"

„Thank you, Cory! I'm so sorry to bother you!", Naya said and forced herself to smile a bit.

„Don't be!", Cory smiled and gave her a cup of tea. „So, what happend? Are you alright?"

As Cory sat next to her on the couch, Naya cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. „Matt's an asshole!" was all Naya said before wrapping her arm around Cory's stomach.

„Did he hurt you? I swear if he did, he's going to suffer a horrible death!" Cory felt how angry he got. He wanted to know what happened. If Matt touched her in the wrong way, he'll kill him!

„We went on a date. And everything seemed perfect, but I finally told him, that it feels like he's using me in a way. In his car, the fight kind of got out of control. I just wanted to leave, so I told him to stop and he drove home without me. Well, and your apartement was the nearest and since it's raining that bad, I decided to come here."

Cory felt Naya shaking in his arms. He wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek and kissed her forehead.

„It's okay! I'm here. Do you want me to talk to him?", the actor asked his friend.

Naya looked at him, shook her head and rested her forehead against his. „No, there's nothing to talk about anymore. I don't want to be with him. He's just using me and I'm tired of it!"

Cory tried to smile a little bit. He hated to see Naya like that.

It seemed like hours that the two of them looked at each other, as suddenly, he felt Naya's lips on his. She kissed him softly and he couldn't resist. His hands slowly moved to her waist and he pulled her on his lap.

„Nay…if you don't want to regret something tomorrow, I think we should stop!", he whispered against her lips, but Naya just smiled at him and started to kiss his neck.

A quiet moan escaped his lips and he started moving his hands up her shirt. He could feel the goose bumps on her soft skin.

Cory grabbed her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he made his way to the bedroom. Naya could already feel his excitement and smirked against his lips.

Cory slowly laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck. With one quick move, he pulled the shirt over her head and opened her bra.

His lips moved down her stomach, making her moan. Her tiny hands grabbed his dark hair.

The latina shivered as Cory pulled down the boxershorts she was wearing and before he could do anything else, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

The actor quickly got rid of his pants. Both of them were ready for one another. Cory's strong hands moved up her legs, which she spread.

Cory slowly started kissing her wet center. His tongue found her clit and everytime he made little circles around it, Naya moaned and arched her back.

The man stroked her breast and felt her nipple getting harder. He placed two fingers at her entrance and slowly pushed them inside of her.

Naya bite her lips to fight her screaming, which didn't work that well. It felt awesome and with every move of Cory's fingers, she asked herself, why they hadn't done this earlier.

„Kiss me!", she begged. Cory smiled at her and slowly kissed his way up her soft skin till he reached her lips.

Their tongues started fighting. Naya felt the tip of Cory's penis at her entrance and wrapped her legs tightly around him to keep him close.

With one thrust, he entered her and groaned her name. She was hot and tight and he couldn't remember when he felt better in his life.

Everything seemed to stop for a minute. The world stopped turning and he stopped thinking about consequences. All that matters was that moment, the fact, that he was closer to Naya than ever.

Cory held Naya's tiny hands above her head and started thrusting into her. His nose touched hers and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

After what Naya told him, he wanted her to feel special and beautiful. He wanted to please her in the best way possible and he wanted to do it in the most caressing way.

Both of them started breathing faster, moaning louder. Naya's hands ran through Cory's dark hair as he sucked on her neck, probably leaving a mark on it.

„You're beautiful, Naya!", he whispered into her ear.

Moving faster in her, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt her tighten around him and with a couple more thrusts, they both reached their orgasm at the same time.

Still out of breath, he laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him. Her hand laid on his chest, her head rested on his shoulder and she could feel him drawing little circles on her back.

„Are you going to tell Matt?", Cory asked and placed a kiss in her hair.

„I think he already knows what's going on.", she answered. Cory gave her a confuse look.

„The fight I was talking about wasn't about me feeling like he's using me. Okay, it was a part of the fight, but there was another thing. It was about you!"

The actor raised an eyebrow. „About me?"

„Yes. I told him that I didn't want to continue this relationship because I've fallen for someone else. And then, he wanted to know who it was and I told him that it was you."

Cory's eyes wided as she said that. „I'm in love with you, Cory! That's the reason Matt and I fought, that's the reason I came to you after that fight, and that's the reason I let this happen…because I love you!"

Cory didn't know what to say. All he could do was smile and kiss her once again. „I already gave up hope. I thought you'd never say this words! I love you, too, Naya!"


End file.
